


(Podfic) The Ballad Of Bucky Bear

by follow_the_sun, x_Nichtz_x



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Mid-CATFA, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing, this is about 20 minutes long just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Nichtz_x/pseuds/x_Nichtz_x
Summary: They've made a teddy bear that looks like Bucky Barnes, and it's amazing how much grief the Howling Commandos can give a guy about a thing like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Bucky Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321734) by [follow_the_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/follow_the_sun/pseuds/follow_the_sun). 



> My second podfic in 2 days eyyyyyyyyyyy!  
> I think this turned out better than my first one even though I still think I talk too fast... smh (I also had edited the whole thing and then when I listened to it noticed that I accidently said one line twice but then I was to lazy to edit that out...)  
> I read the story some time ago and loved it and now I made a podfic out of it.. huh  
> Hope you'll enjoy! :)

Because I still don't know anything about how to post things on AO3, I'm gonna leave a link to [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/buckyathogwarts/the-ballad-of-bucky-bear) again :P


End file.
